


Shake On It

by TheDorkiestDork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkiestDork/pseuds/TheDorkiestDork
Summary: Lance McClain hated his guts. It had been that way ever since elementary school when he deemed Keith his “rival,” who he was hell-bent on destroying. Keith never understood why, but what did he care? It didn’t matter to Keith whether or not Lance liked him…except it kind of did.Keith had always been one step ahead of him. Ever since field day in the third grade when his team won at capture the flag. And then the spelling bee in fourth grade. And the science fair in fifth grade. And every cross country meet in middle school. And…well you get the picture. But Lance was determined. He was better than Keith, and one day he would prove it.However, when Keith and Lance get paired up for a school project they strike a deal, and hell, it might be the death of them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve just gotten back into writing pretty recently. It’s been a good 6 since I’ve really written anything, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome. I don’t really know how often I’ll update, but I’ve really enjoyed writing again so I’ll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy!

_Keith’s POV_

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes, Shiro.”

“Your phone?”

“Yes.”

“House keys?”

“Yes.”

“All of your school supplies? Pens? Paper? Planner? Did I get you a planner? Fuck, do you need one. Should—”

“Shiro!” Keith shouted in exasperation. “It’s the _first_ day. We’re not even going to do anything. They’re just going to go over the syllabus or make us do stupid ice breakers. It’ll be fine,” he reasoned.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Shiro sighed running a hand through his hair. “It’s just that summer was rough. For both of us. I just want everything to be okay.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise,” Keith reassured him.

“Alright,” Shiro sighed, relaxing a bit. “Get lost then,” he said, playfully shoving Keith towards the door. “I don’t want you to be late.”

 

* * *

The halls were chaotic, everyone trying to catch up with their friends, or find their lockers and their classes.

Keith was relieved when he finally made it to his first period, ducking into the nearly empty classroom, happy to be free from the fray.

 _AP Calculus first thing in the morning. This’ll be fun._ He though sarcastically.

Keith had never been a morning person. Which had only gotten worse over the past couple months. Now that his dreams were plagued with nightmares, waking him up at odd hours of the night.

Shiro, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. When Keith had stumbled into the kitchen that morning Shiro was leisurely sipping a cup of coffee and scrolling through his phone, having already showered and dressed. He had wished Keith a good morning only to be greeted with incoherent mumbling as Keith poured his own cup of coffee. Followed by a second cup fifteen minutes later. He thought about taking a third one to-go, but he knew Shiro would have stopped him. It was probably for the best anyway. He couldn’t live off caffeine forever.

He wander over to the far side of the room, away from the two students who had arrived before him, and took a seat by the window.

He leaned back in his chair, absently drumming his fingers on the desk, and letting his mind wander as he stared out at the squirrels scampering along the tree branches.

“Morning, Mullet!”

A familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. Keith glanced up and found himself lost in the deep blue oceans of Lance McClain’s eyes.

 “You ready to get crushed in Calculus this year?” He asked grinning down at Keith.

And there it was. Every time.

When it came to Lance, everything was a competition. At least where Keith was concerned. Lance was determined to beat him, ever since elementary school when he had deemed Keith his “rival.” Keith didn’t know what had started it, but Lance hated him ever since, and had spent nearly a decade trying to prove that he was better than him.

Not that Lance really won very often. He was always one step behind Keith. Just one. Right at Keith’s heels. But behind him nonetheless.  

Keith rolled his eyes. “In your dreams,” he murmured. 

Lance started to respond but was cut off by the bell. He glared at Keith before taking the seat in front of him.

Their teacher, Mr. Iverson, wished them a good morning before rambling on about the syllabus. 

Keith tried to pay attention, but was too focused on the boy in front of him.

Lance had definitely filled out a bit over summer. His shoulders broader than before, and biceps a bit more defined. He was tanner now too. And his hair was a bit longer, curling slightly at the nape of his neck.

 _It looks so soft._ Keith thought, fighting the urge to reach over and thread his fingers through Lance’s brown locks.

 Keith sighed dragging his eyes away to focus the smart board. His mind, however, stayed fixed on Lance.

At first he hadn’t cared about their rivalry. If Lance had wanted to hate him then that as fine by him. It wasn’t until 7th grade when they had teamed up in gym class that things had changed. It was during their weekly dodge ball game. It hadn’t been the first time they had been stuck on the same team. It was hard to avoid since the class was only split into two teams. Even then they didn’t really interact during these matches, aside from Lance’s occasional mocking comments. That was until they were the last two players on their team who hadn’t been eliminated, and pitted against the opposing team’s remaining seven players.

They learned very quickly that they actually made a good team. Keith was good at catching balls, which eliminated the thrower. He would then hand them to Lance who had wicked aim. Despite being outnumbered, they crushed the other team in a matter of minutes. And Keith had had fun. At the end of it Lance had flashed him a blinding smile.

“Huh, I guess we do make a good team,” he said, and Keith felt his cheek heat up.

“Yeah,” he said, returning Lance’s smile and trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.  

He had thought things would be different after that. He thought that they had moved past their rivalry, but the second they had left the court Lance resumed shooting insults at him.

Keith felt his stomach sink and his cheeks burning brighter red from the embarrassment.

Of course lance didn’t want to be his friend. What had he been thinking?

He sighed, following the rest of his class to the locker rooms. He had never been very good at making friends, and when Lance had smiled at him he had gotten his hopes up. Still, he had enjoy Lance’s company while it had lasted. He just wished it hadn’t had to end.

Keith’s gaze settled on Lace once again. He had given up on Lance a long time ago. But there was still a voice in the back of his mind whispering _but you would make such a good team._

The bell rang, and Mr. Iverson dismissed their class.

Keith watched Lance disappear though the door as he packed up his things. The voice in his head still nagged at him, making Keith wish that things could be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this chapter very thoroughly. Please excuse any grammar mistakes.

_ Lance's POV _

 

Lance maneuvered his way through the crowded halls spotting Hunk waiting by his locker and waving to him.

“Hey man,” Hunk greets him, holding out a Tupperware.

Lance snatches it out of his hands grinning. “You are a lifesaver!” Really I don’t know what I’d do without you. ”

Lance lifted the lid, sniffing the contents. He sighed contently. “Man, I can’t wait until lunch.”

Hunk chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome.”

“So where you headed to next?” Lance asks. “I’ve got  Economics with Mr.  Sullivan . ”

“ History . It should be near your class. I’ll walk with you.” Hunk replies and they set off down the hall.

“So how was first period?” Hunk asked. 

“Boring. And guess who sat behind me?”

Hunk raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I’ll give you a hint. Shitty hair. Thinks he’s too cool for everyone else,”

“I don’t know man. Keith always seemed pretty nice. Just a little shy,”

“Are you kidding me? That guy is always trying to one up me!”

Hunk looked at him skeptically.

“Okay, maybe it’s different for you because you’re you and everyone love you.”

Which wasn’t the most untrue statement. Hunk was a sweetheart. He tended to get along with almost everyone he met. He had a very warm and welcoming nature. It was hard not to like Hunk.  

“But for the rest of us? Well Keith  Kogane is just too good for us mere mortals.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “ Whatever you say. ”

“Hey, I’m going to beat him this year,” Lance said determinedly. “I’m finally going to knock him off his st upid pedestal and he’ll finally see that he’s not so perfect. I’m just as good as he is and I’m going to prove it.”

“Of course you are, but I don’t think it needs to be a competition,”

“But it is! It always is with him. He’s always try— ”

“Always trying to one up you. Yeah I get it,” Hunk interrupted.

“ Huuunk !” Lance whined. “Whose side are you on?”

Hunk sighed in defeat. “Fine. If it has to be a competition then I have complete faith in you. You’re going to crush him,” he added reassuringly

“Exactly!” Lance declared proudly.

He was so sick of Keith and his stupid mullet  scoring  two  point s higher than him on  their math final last year , and 10 points higher on the SATs,  finishing the mile in  gym class 6 seconds before he did,  being every teacher’s favorite so on and so forth. The list never ends.

_ Who does that guy even think he is? He’s to o stuck up to even have  _ _any friends._ Sometimes Lance felt bad about that, but it’s not like he hadn’t tried to be friend Keith himself. It hadn’t gone too well. _ Arrogant jerk. _

No, apparently Keith  Kogane was too good for him .  _ Stupid  mullet with his stupid , angry glare and intense violet eyes and really toned thighs and— Nope! Nope, nope, nope! Okay, not going there . _

Okay so maybe he could objectively admit that Keith  Kogane was attractive, but it still didn’t make him any less of a jerk.

“But anyway, how was your class?” Lance asked, pushing away all thought of Keith.

“It was okay. We were assigned lab partners. I got paired up with this girl Shay. She seemed pretty cool,” Hunk responded casually, but lance could see the faint dusting of blush on his cheeks.

Lance smirked. “Yeah? She cute?”

Hunk blushed deeper and shrugged. “I mean I guess. Why? Oh wait, that’s my class. See you later!”

Lance rolled his eyes as Hunk scampered off.

The rest of the day dragged on. He shared two more class and his lunch period with Keith.  M ore syllabuses, more icebreakers, same old same old . 

Lance was relieved when he finally arrived at his last class of the day, History with  Mr. Smythe .

He slipped into the classroom, his eyes landing on an awful mullet in the corner of the room. Of course. Keith. Again. It was just his luck that he would have more than half his day with the with Keith and his stupid mullet.

Keith glanced up, intense violet eyes locking with Lance's, keeping him frozen in place. As much as Lance hated Keith, there was something captivating about him. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring, but eventually Keith narrowed his eyes. 

"You got a problem?" he snapped. 

Lance snapped himself out of his daze and shrugged. "You're in my seat."

"For the love of god!" Keith exclaimed in exasperation. "It's the first day. It's no one's seat."

"Oh, don't get yourself so worked up. It's only a seat," Lance said, taking the seat behind him.

Keith turned around to glare at him. "Fuck you,"

"Thanks, but you're not really my type."

"Don't flatter yourself," Keith scoffed. "I could do better anyway."

_ There it is _ _._ Stupid, arrogant, superior Keith. God, Lance couldn't stand him.

"What, I'm not good enough for you? Right, who could ever measure up to the great Keith Kogane?" he spat.

Keith eyebrows knit together. "I didn't—  why do you even care?"

"I don't!"

"Well good then!"

"Fine!"

_Stupid Mullet._ One day. Lance was going to beat him one day, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Keith's face when he did.

"Alright, young whippersnappers!" Mr. Smythe exclaimed. "Who's ready for some learning?  To start with you can all call me Coran. I was never a fan of Mr. Smythe. Too formal."

Coran Smythe. Veronica had mentioned his class before. He was quirky and eccentric and sometimes just too damn energetic, but overall she had said he'd been a great teacher.

"You're going to have 2 research projects this semester. I want to give you as much time as possible so we're going to go over the first one today. You'll be in pairs and it'll be due at the end of October. 

Coran rambled on about the assignment. Lance zoned out for most of it, drumming his fingers on the desk and glaring at the hideous mullet in front of him.

"Partner's will be randomly assigned," Coran continued, and the class collectively groaned. 

"I have the assignments right here actually," he said shuffling through the papers on his desk until he found the right one.

"Alright, let's see. We have Romelle and Nyma, Nadia and Plaxum, James and Ina, Ryan and Rolo, Keith and Lance..."

_ No.  _ Lance thought. This had to be a joke. How did he wind up with Keith of all people?

Keith glance back at him as Coran rambled on. He looked equally displeased.

_ Great.  _ Lance thought sarcastically.  _ This'll be just great. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
